


Ho cercato il tuo sorriso

by DarcyStark



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memories, Missing Moments, Missing Scene, TenRose - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyStark/pseuds/DarcyStark
Summary: Lei era unica. Diversa da tutte.Lei era il mio fiore.





	Ho cercato il tuo sorriso

                                                        

  
  
Di compagne ne ho avute tantissime, ognuna con diverse qualità che le rendevano speciali.  
Ma solo una di queste aveva qualcosa di unico, qualcosa che la rendeva più importante e speciale delle altre.  
Non voglio dire che le altre non fossero state importanti per me, le altre mia compagne le ricorderò per sempre, questo è poco ma sicuro. Non dimenticherò mai il loro prezioso aiuto, i loro preziosi consigli e tutte le risate che mi avevano fatto fare.  
Ma a volte succede, anche se è raro, che una donna  ti colpisce, o meglio, una parte di lei ti colpisce.   
Di che cosa sto parlando?  
Ovviamente del sorriso di Rose Tyler.   
Colei che ho amato e che amo tuttora.  
Il suo sorriso mi aveva colpito subito, così solare, così sincero. Poco dopo, anche il suo carattere mi piacque, così forte ma anche fragile. Mi ricorda tanto un fiore delicato e fragile tra tanti altri fiori, che non si piega neanche sotto la pioggia più forte. Ecco lei era quel fiore, l'unico fiore che non si faceva piegare da nessuno.  
Purtroppo mi è stata tolta troppo presto, cosa che succede ormai spesso con le mie compagne. Mi ero così tanto abituato a lei che mi ero dimenticato che anche Rose mi avrebbe lasciato. Mai mai avrei pensato a una simile tragedia. Persa per sempre.  
Nessun'altra donna o compagna, aveva il suo stesso sorriso, il sorriso che donava calore e gioia. Un sorriso che ti faceva venir voglia di sorridere e di dimenticarti di tutti i tuoi problemi.  
Lei era unica. Diversa da tutte.  
Lei era il mio fiore.


End file.
